The Akatsuki's Little Sister
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: A small Kagome decides that she wants to travel with Itachi and Kisame. What are Itachi and Kisame going to do about it?
1. Itachi

**Just some quick information! Itachi is 15 going on sixteen so that would make Sasuke 8 going on 9. Just saying this because my story starts before Naruto actually starts. I know it says in the story but Kagome is 5 going on 6. Kisame is 26 years old.**

 **Anyway I don't own anything, enjoy the story!**

Two men were going through a village. It was a rather small village, but large enough for what they needed. They were restocking on supplies and gathering any information that might seem important. They had been through this town a few times before but not enough times to be of any notice. Every single person knew to stay away from these two men though. They had an aura around them that screamed approach me and you die. The shop keepers that they visited always cursed their luck at getting to intimidating men. The last time they had gone through the town they caught the eye of a small little orphan girl. Unlike all of the other people in the village she was not afraid of the men. In fact she wanted very badly to go with the men. She had tried to approach them but she lost the nerve. By the time that she gathered her courage again they had already left and she knew she was too little to follow them by herself. But it had been a little over a year since the last time they were here, she was five and a half now and she could do this. The townspeople weren't mean to her, but they weren't nice to her either. For some reason the small little girl saw something in the two men that she didn't see in anybody else. Well not in this town at least.

She followed them down the street and when she got close enough started listening to their conversation.

"You get the supplies, I'll see if there is anything interesting here." The one that spoke had long black hair and black eyes.

"Yeah fine. Meet at the exit in two hours then." This one had blue skin and quite frankly reminded the girl of a fish. She giggled behind her hand, she loved fish!

When they started going their separate ways she was torn for a moment, which one should she follow? With a split second decision she followed after the first one. She followed him around for close to an hour, he was just listening to people's conversations. She must have daydreamed for a second because when she looked up he was gone. Her eyes widened in a panic and she started looking around hurriedly. As she spun around she let out a gasp and fell onto her butt. He was standing right behind her glaring slightly at her. Her courage left her for a second, but only a second. She quickly got up and smiled at him. "Hi!" she said with a toothy grin.

He seemed to be studying her for some reason. He had noticed her right away when she started following him. At first he thought it was just some curious kid with too much time on their hands. But she had continued following him for an hour, no bored kid is that determined. So while she was caught in thought he transported right behind her. He watched her panic at his absence and when she saw him again she fell comically to the ground. "You should go home kid, it's getting late."

She got a sad look on her face and mumbled "I don't have one." He narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything she continued "Hey mister what's your name?" she added a cute little head tilt to prove her curiosity.

He thought it over for a bit, there was absolutely no reason to tell her. At the same time telling this small, curious, determined kid his name wouldn't hurt anything either. Finally he simply said "Itachi."

Being only five and a half and having no formal teachings she had a bit of trouble with his name "Tachi?"

Itachi sighed slightly, why is it that little kids always have trouble with his name? "Close enough."

She beamed at him "Hey Tachi what is Fishy's name?"

Itachi's eyebrow shot up, fishy? She must be talking about Kisame. Also finding no reason not to tell her he said "Kisame." Itachi could tell that this kid was no threat what-so-ever.

Her face screwed up in distaste, then she pouted. "I'll just call him Fishy." She said. She was rather irritated that she wasn't able to pronounce his name. Nicknames are just easier she decided. Itachi almost chuckled in amusement but stopped himself in time. He started walking away but realized that the kid was still following him.

He sighed internally then turned back to the kid "Hey, kid, what do you want?"

She stopped in place and started getting nervous. How in the world is she supposed to ask if she can go with him? "Um, well… I was wondering." She paused wringing her hands nervously "Can I follow you?"

Itachi nearly rolled his eyes "You already are kid."

She sighed in frustration. "No that's not what I mean!"

Itachi kneeled in front of her "So what do you mean?"

She took a deep breath then said quickly "Can I follow you out of the village?"

Now to say Itachi was surprised was an understatement. This little girl wanted to go with two criminals. Not that she knew they were criminals but she should have taken a clue when everyone in her village was scared of them. Itachi started walking away, the girl thought it was permission at first but then Itachi said behind him one word "No." then to the girl he simply disappeared.

She was instantly upset but the last time she cried in front of the villagers they weren't very nice at all. She made her way to an alleyway and broke down in tears. She cried long and hard, probably close to ten minutes. Then when she stopped crying she had made up her mind. They were going to let her come with them whether they wanted to or not. She was not staying another day in this rotten village. So she did the one thing that made her so different from the other towns people, she looked for Tachi's aura. She would have gone for Fishy's first but she didn't get a good look at his aura. Ever since she could remember she could always see everyone's aura. It wasn't until a year ago that she started playing with the ability. She can see the darkness in everyone's aura but at the same time she could also see the light. Both Tachi and Fishy do not have as much dark in their aura with how scared everyone is of them. She figures they are just really good at hiding their good side. About a half a year ago she realized that if she focuses really hard on a single aura then she can sense where it is and follow it and find the owner of the aura.

Her mind made up she fixed the small pack on her back and started after Tachi's aura. He was already a good ways away, but the girl didn't mind. In fact they had left earlier then they said they would, they had already left the town. Without her! She pouted in anger and took off running, they weren't going to get away from her. She followed them for a long time, what seemed like forever. She was glad when they stopped, but that meant they were stopping for the night. It was getting dark, she didn't want to admit it but she was getting a bit scared. She wasn't afraid of the dark, that wasn't it. She was afraid of what was in the dark. There are animals and scary people. She focused on Tachi's aura again and realized that she was actually pretty close, she had almost caught up! Ignoring how tired she was she started running in the direction of Tachi's aura. She was almost there when she heard a noise behind her. She froze instantly, turning around to see what it was. To her horror it was a fox. She used to like foxes but then she learned from the townspeople that foxes are really really mean and that they can kill little kids like her. She started backing away from it slowly, it followed her step for step. She decided to take the chance and go for Tachi. They were really close and he would save her. With a small eep she took off into the woods, heading straight for Tachi's aura.

Itachi was waiting for Kisame to get back, he had sent him out hunting. For some reason he couldn't get that kid from the village out of his mind. She wasn't in the best shape. Her clothes were dirty, torn, and getting way too small for her. Her hair was a tangled mess and very greasy. He could also tell she didn't get quite enough to eat either. What he couldn't understand was why she had wanted to go with him and Kisame. To be honest she reminded him of Sasuke a bit. She seemed to be about the age Sasuke was when he left. Itachi wouldn't admit it but he had a bit of a soft spot for kids. He heard some noise coming for him, he assumed it was just Kisame being loud as usual. He was completely shocked when that girl from the village came flying through the woods and launched herself at him. "Tachi!" she screeched. Seconds later a fox came through the thicket. He picked the girl up and jumped to a tree branch at the same time throwing a kunai at the fox killing it. Well at least they would have something to eat. Then he jumped back to the ground, placing her in front of him.

She let out a breath of relief, she made it to Tachi in time. She smiled up at him "Thanks Tachi"

"What are you doing here?" Itachi demanded of her.

She sent him a sweet smile "I followed you." She said completely proud of herself.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, there was no way possible that she could have followed them. As soon as he left the girl he found Kisame and they left the village. Then they traveled at a brisk speed for a while. There is no way that a little kid would be able to keep up for that long. "How?" he asked her.

Her face scrunched up in thought, she didn't know how to explain it. What she was seeing was auras, but at the same time she didn't know what they were called really. All she saw were pretty lights around everybody, some more pretty than others. Finally she said "I followed you light."

Now Itachi was really confused. Light, what light? They didn't have a light on them. "What light?"

She got really animated, jumping around and gesturing. "Everyone has one. They are all different colors. Sometimes they are really close to the person and sometimes they spread out from them. There are really dull ones and really bright ones. I like the bright ones they are pretty."

A light around a person, what in the world is she talking about? Does she have a type of kekkei genkai? Before he could say anything Kisame came back and saw the little girl. "What the hell Itachi? Where did the shrimp come from?"

"Shut up Kisame, did you get anything?"

"No, it's like every animal is in hiding."

"That would be because of the fox." Itachi said.

"Fox? What fox?"

Itachi nearly rolled his eyes and pointed to the one he had killed.

"Oh that fox. Hey you didn't answer my question, what's with the shrimp?"

Itachi ignored him again and turned to her "Does he have a light?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah Fishy has a really bright blue one. You have a red one, a bit less bright though."

"Itachi answer me damn it! What. Is. With. The. Shrimp? And what lights is she talking about, we don't have any lights." When he figured out that Itachi wasn't going to give him anything he decided to go straight to the source of his curiosity, the kid. "Hey kid, what is your name?"

She smiled at him "My name is Kagome. And you are Fishy." she said very sagely.

Kisame tick marked, Fishy? "No shrimp my name is Kisame, not Fishy."

Kagome pouted at him "No you name is Fishy!"

Kisame, not feeling like arguing with a little girl, went a different route "So where did you come from shrimp?"

"Oh the village that you just went though. I followed Tachi and Fishy here because I want to go with them."

Itachi jumped in "I already said no kid."

She pouted for a moment then became determined "I don't care. I'm coming!"

Kisame started laughing "The shrimp wants to come with us? Oh that is rich."

Kagome ran over and clung to Kisame's leg looking up at him pleadingly "Please, I don't wanna go back."

Kisame sighed "Look shrimp, we aren't the best of people to travel with. We are bad people. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to go with bad people?"

She shook her head "Daddy said that Mommy died so I could live. Then Daddy died close to two years ago. But before Daddy died he said not to go with anybody who has a dark light. You guys don't. There are people in the village with much darker lights than you do. Plus there is something interesting in your light that makes me trust you. Please let me come with you."

Itachi and Kisame shared a look, what exactly were they going to do with this kid?


	2. Kisame

"Kisame make that fox up for dinner." Itachi said. Kisame grumbled to himself but started making super. Itachi looked at the kid called Kagome. 'She doesn't look like she's had a decent meal in a while.' He thought to himself.

Kagome glared at the fox "Yeah that's what you get for trying to eat me." To emphasize her point she stuck her tongue out at it.

Kisame chuckled a bit "So Shrimp how old are you?"

Kagome puffed her chest out looking proud "I'm five and a half." Kisame looked at the little Shrimp 'five and a half and she was able to follow us, how?' Kisame thought curious about how this Shrimp was able to do something so difficult. They always travel like somebody might be watching.

The three of them ate super together. Kagome talking animatedly the entire time. Kagome ended up eating more than Itachi and Kisame combined. When Kagome got too tired to stay awake she curled up next to Itachi using his leg as a pillow. For the first time since her dad died she was happy and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kisame smirked at Itachi "Can we keep it?"

Itachi glared at him " _She_ is not a pet to keep Kisame. By the time she wakes up we will be gone."

"We are going to leave her here? In the middle of a forest? Alone?"

Itachi coldly said "If she could make her way here by herself she can make it back to her village by herself." Then Itachi closed his eyes indicating that he was done talking and Kisame had first watch.

"Heartless Bastard." Kisame mumbled.

When Kagome woke up the next morning she was completely alone. She went from sleepy to wide awake. She shot to her feet, eyes wide. Spinning in circles she called out "Tachi? Fishy?" When that didn't work after a few minutes she mumbled "Please don't leave me."

Then a determined light burst in her eyes. They want to play hide and seek, fine she'll play. A small predatory smile appeared on her face, she was always the best at this game. She closed her eyes concentrating on Tachi's and Fishy's lights. When she opened her eyes again she saw two paths of light left behind by her new 'friends.' They were getting hard to see so that must mean they left a while ago. Kagome's face transformed into a pout "Meanies."

She quickly followed the light paths before they would disappear. Then she would really be lost. She traveled at an almost jog for an hour when the lights got a bit brighter. She smiled in relief, she wouldn't lose their paths. About an hour and a half later the light paths took off in different directions. She was getting close again though. They must have stopped traveling at a quick pace after the first little bit. As the blue path went one way the red one went the other way. That is when she ran into a problem. Which one should she follow? She knew they would eventually meet up again, but why did they split up in the first place?

Making up her mind she followed the blue one. She was mad at Tachi. She had a feeling he was the one that left her behind. Kisame seemed much more willing to let her tag along. She took off at a run wanting to gain some ground. After ten minutes of running she was tired and out of breath. The path was really bright when she looked up. Her tiredness forgotten she perked up. Fishy is close!

She focused on his light and suddenly she knew exactly where he was. A bright smile lit up her face. Phase one of hide and seek complete. Fishy was right behind a big rock, from how calm his light was he appeared to be sleeping. A devious little smile appeared, well he wouldn't be asleep for long. She let out a small evil chuckle and started climbing the rock. When she got to the top she looked down the opposite side. Fishy was definitely sleeping. With a leap she landed right on top of him. He let out an "Oomph!" and she giggled.

Kisame looked at her in wonder "Shrimp?" he said, still slightly dazed from the unexpected body slam.

She sent him a big smile "I found you!"

Kisame had to admit he was impressed. Itachi was right when he said that she would continue following them. Itachi had decided to test her and if she passed then he would allow her to continue following them. If leader said she could stay was another thing all together. The little Shrimp had just passed Itachi's test. She had found one of them.

Once they split up they both made it nearly impossible to follow them. Only tracker-nin could find their paths. They blocked their scents and hid their chakra. Still this little scrap of a girl found him. Just what was that light that she says that she follows? "Shrimp why did you follow me and not Itachi?" She had followed him in the town and seemed to keep more to him at the camp.

He melted a bit at her adorable pouty face. "Because Tachi is a meanie. He tried to leave me behind. I'm mad at him."

Kisame burst out laughing "Alright be mad at him all you want. I don't think that heartless man would care anyway."

Kagome let out a gasp "Tachi doesn't have a heart?" tears started welling up in her eyes.

Kisame panicked. He had no idea what to do with crying girls. He got down to her level and put his hand on top of her head, petting her slightly. Still unconsciously treating her like a pet. "That isn't what I meant Shrimp. Heartless just means he doesn't really care about anything. It doesn't mean he doesn't literally have a heart. It's a figure of speech."

The water works stopped almost immediately. "Oh that's good I was worried."

Kisame started walking away "Come on Shrimp, let's go meet up with Itachi."

"Um Fishy?" she said partly shy partly tired.

"What is it Shrimp?" Kisame asked turning around.

"I'm really tired, I don't think I can walk another step."

Kisame sighed 'Why me?' he thought to himself. He would give her a piggy back ride but he didn't think his sword and Shrimp would mix well. He picked her up and held her at his side. Kagome clung to his cloak, thankful for not having to walk. She was tired, but refused to fall asleep.

"Is Tachi close?" Kagome mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah just a mile or so that way." He pointed to the direction Itachi had gone.

It was a quick trip with Kisame using his ninja speed. After a few minutes they reached the spot Itachi was resting. When he saw Kagome clinging to Kisame he acknowledged her "So you found Kisame." Kagome sticking to her being mad at him didn't even act like he was there. He raised an eyebrow slightly and asked Kisame "What is wrong with her?"

Kisame chuckled slightly as Kagome whispered in his ear. "She says that she is mad at you so she isn't talking to you." Kagome then stuck her tongue at him.

Itachi and Kisame shared a look. Kisame was very highly amused while Itachi was slightly irritated. "Let's get moving. We're behind schedule."

Kisame got a smirk on his face and suddenly tossed Kagome to Itachi. Kagome screeched in fright and closed her eyes tight. Itachi's eyes widened and on reflex caught the flying child. "I don't feel like holding the shrimp anymore. You said you have a little brother right? That means you have history with kids. Your turn to babysit." Itachi glared at Kisame's back while getting a better hold on the now squirming kid.

As Kagome kept squirming around Itachi finally bit out "Stop moving around or I'll drop you." Kagome glared up at him but stopped her squirming. She pouted at him but stayed still. Itachi nearly sighed in relief "Good girl." Then he maneuvered the girl to his back and took off after Kisame.

It was nearly three hours of traveling later when Kisame got Itachi's attention. "Yeah Itachi the Shrimp seems to be having troubles staying awake but she is fighting it very hard."

They slowed down to a stop and Itachi looked at Kagome. She was indeed fighting sleep. "Kagome if you are tired you can go to sleep. I won't let you fall." Itachi informed her.

Kagome still not wanting to talk to Itachi quite yet she slowly shook her head back and forth. She was so tired that she couldn't even think, but she was determined not to fall asleep.

"Hey Shrimp why don't you want to fall asleep?" Kisame asked her.

"I'm scared." She mumbled tiredly.

This got Itachi's attention "Why?" he asked her.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and mumbled tiredly "You'll leave again."

Both Kisame's and Itachi's eyes went wide. She was scared they were going to leave her again like they did last night. Kisame got right up next to Kagome and said "Shrimp I promise that we will still be here when you wake up. Don't worry, we won't leave you again."

A small smile appeared on her face "Okay." She managed to get out before she fell asleep.

Kisame shared a look again with Itachi, this girl was something else.


	3. Pain

The small group of three had been traveling pretty steady for the past few days. Less than a day's travel and they would make it back to the base. Kagome was starting to get really, really bored. All they had been doing was walking. Three days straight of just walking, nothing else. They hadn't even traveled through any villages. Tachi stopped talking to her after the first day. Fishy had stopped responding as much as he had in the beginning as well. So in her boredom she had been gathering up good pieces of wood and had been slowly weaving a basket. All she needed was one last piece and her basket would be complete. What she was going to use it for she had no idea, but it was giving her something to do. Her eyes lit up in delight when she saw the perfect sized stick. She ran ahead of her two traveling friends and started trying to pull it out of the bush. She pulled as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge.

The other two watched her closely, she tended to just disappear at times. They stop watching her for a few minutes, they turn to look for her, and she is gone. The most extreme circumstance she had been a mile away from them, how they have no idea. At the moment she was pulling with all her strength at a stick that was still connected to a bush. Kisame was hiding his laughter as she pulled so hard on the branch she lost her grip and summersaulted backwards. She pouted, it was her default emotion when something didn't go her way.

This was a very worthy opponent this stick, Kagome thought as she was glaring at the stick. She needed something sharp so she could win against this tough stick. Then the first night with Tachi popped into her mind. He had thrown that sharp piece of metal at that mean fox. Her eyes lit up, all she had to do was get that sharp metal from Tachi! Tachi wasn't talking to her though. That is an easy problem to solve, just take it from him then. Only where does he keep the sharp metal?

The moment that Kagome turned around from the branch, she looked right at Itachi and was studying him in an almost creepy fashion. Itachi was slightly confused, why was she looking at him like that? She wasn't looking at him in the eyes at all, no she was looking everywhere but his face. What is she looking for?

Kagome studied Tachi as best as she could. Then she saw a small pouch strapped to the side of his leg. He must keep them in there. A devious look appeared on her face. Both Kisame and Itachi were wondering what was going through her head, that look didn't seem good. Then with a burst of speed, for Kagome, Kagome sprinted at Itachi. Itachi not knowing what she was doing just stood in one spot. In the next instant Kagome was clung to his leg and climbing her way up a bit. Kisame burst out laughing at the look on Itachi's face. He was almost horrified, what was she doing? The pocket was just out of her reach so she had to climb up a bit, Itachi being shocked by her behavior didn't notice her hand go into the weapons pouch.

The moment Kagome's hand came in contact with something that felt like cold metal, she took ahold of it. Then she dropped down to the ground and looked at her victory spoils. In her hand was the very thing she was looking for, that sharp piece of metal that Tachi had thrown the other day. A big grin appeared on her face "Yeah!" she exclaimed then started making her way back to the branch, she was going to win this battle. When Itachi and Kisame saw what Kagome had nabbed off of Itachi their eyes went wide. She wanted a kunai? Kisame watched in amusement as she started sawing at the piece of wood she had been 'battling' with. It took her a few minutes but she finally got the piece she wanted. The moment the finished she finished her basket a huge grin broke across her face.

She ran up to Kisame "Lookie Fishy lookie! I finished my basket!"

"Looks great shrimp." Kisame said as he patted her on her head. Even though Kisame was still treating her like a pet she beamed a smile at him.

Then she made her way over to Itachi and held out the tool to him "Here Tachi, thanks for the pointy metal."

Itachi looked down on Kagome "It's called a kunai."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, it was the first time Tachi had talked to her in over a day. Well actually it was the first time he had talked period.

"What's it for?" she asked with a small head tilt. Since Itachi hadn't taken the kunai back she looked at it curiously.

"It is a weapon, you use it to defend yourself or attack someone." Itachi explained to her. "It is a ninja's weapon."

"A ninja?" her eyes went wide "Can I be a ninja?"

Kisame picked her up and put her on his shoulders, only for the reason so they could start walking again. Kagome draped her basket over the sword right behind her, otherwise it would hit Fishy in the face. She rested her arms and head on Fishy's head. "Why do you want to be a ninja shrimp?"

"Well from what I remember Daddy was a ninja. Plus you two are ninjas. I wanna be strong like you!" Kagome said with a large smile.

A half an hour later Kagome was walking again she had wanted to get down when she saw a bunch of wildflowers she wanted to pick. She had found the perfect use for her basket. She picked a bunch of different flowers in the next two hours. It was getting close to a nap time for Kagome, she was getting really tired. When her nap time comes she would just fall asleep on Kisame's shoulders and the two ninja's would travel at a faster pace for a while.

Kagome walked up to Kisame and tugged on his robe "Fishy I'm getting really tired."

Kisame looked down at her, she was rubbing one eye and yawning. She was barely keeping her grip on her basket. "Well we are almost back to the base can you hold out for a few more minutes?"

Kagome nodded tiredly, she would finally be able to meet the person who would let her stay with Fishy and Tachi. She was pretty excited to meet this guy. She decided that she wanted to be close to Tachi for a while. She learned that if she was quite, even though that was really hard to do sometimes, Tachi didn't mind if she was near him. With her free hand she gripped Itachi's robe. She knew that if she spaced out Tachi wouldn't let her run into a tree or bush like Fishy had done. A few minutes later, which felt like hours to Kagome, the made it back to the base. They entered into a hidden cave and started going down. It was rather slippery and after the third time Kagome almost tripped Itachi picked her up and they picked up their pace. In a quick minute they made it to the leader's door.

Itachi put Kagome down and she gripped his cloak once more. Kisame knocked on the door. After a silent moment a soft "Enter." Was heard.

Kisame pushed the door open and the three walked into the dark room. Kagome clung tighter to Itachi, she was not scared of the dark, not really. She's just had some bad experiences in the dark and sometimes it freaked her out a bit. "We're back leader. The mission was a success and we found something interesting on our way back." Kisame thought for a second then corrected himself "Well actually she found us."

Pain raised an eyebrow, he was using one of the deva's like he always did. His main one that had the almighty pull and push. "She?" he asked curiously.

Itachi spoke up "Yes she. This is Kagome." He pushed the five year old in front of him so Pain could see her. "I believe she has a kekkei genkai that allows her to see a person's aura. She sees lights around every single person. She can also follow the path a person takes by following said light."

Kisame's mouth dropped open "Wait a minute you knew what she was seeing but you didn't say anything. I even asked you about it, what the hell Itachi?"

Itachi just ignored Kisame like usually and talked to Kagome "What light do you see around Pain Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Itachi then very slowly started walking towards Pain. She was holding her basket tight to her. She stopped when she was only a few feet from Pain. It was dark and even though the lights glowed, his was very dim. Not in a bad way, more like in a sick way. "It's a mixture of orange and white. It's really dim though." She dug through her flowers and pulled out a dark blue one. Then she ran up and held the flower out to him "Here you go Pain. I hope it makes you feel better."

As soon as Pain took hold of the flower's stem Kagome ran back to Itachi. When she snuck a peak back at Pain she saw that his light had brightened just a little and Kagome smiled. The flower did make him feel better.

Pain sent a serious look at Itachi and Kisame. "We are a crime organization made up of rouge ninja. We are not babysitters. Even if said kid has a unique kekkei genkai."

Kagome, not wanting to get split up from Tachi or Fishy stepped forward and said determinedly "Mr. Pain sir? I can take care of myself just fine. I have been for two years now since daddy died. You don't have to babysit me. Pwomise!" she ended up sending a large smile towards him.

Her statement stuck a cord in Pain, from when he was a war orphan. He sighed as he realized he was probably going to end up regretting this but… "Fine she can stay, but if she gets in the way of our mission she's gone. Got it?"

Kisame smirked "Got it leader." He took hold of Kagome's hand and started walking her away "Come on Shrimp. I'll show you to our room and then you can take that nap you've been looking forward to."

"Okay." Kagome said with a yawn, now that she was able to stay she remembered how tired she was. She looked behind her and at Pain "Thank you Pain." She said happily.

Pain shook his head, there was something different with that girl. Not anybody could dig their way into the hearts of both Itachi and Kisame. Pain let a small smile appear on his face, well his heart as well he had to admit. Yes there was something very different with the girl Kagome.

 **Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I was wondering where I was going to go with it. I have a question for everyone though… do you think that I should eventually bring in other characters from Inuyasha? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Deidara and Sasori

**Hey everyone! So I actually had this chapter written and done for a while now, I really don't know why I'm only updating it now. For some reason I guess I didn't think it was finished. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter!**

A week later Kagome met two of the other Akatsuki. Everybody had been out on missions when the trio had arrived back. Kagome was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich for lunch when Deidara walked into the kitchen. The moment that Deidara noticed the small black haired child blinking up at him in surprise he froze in his spot. Kagome wasn't surprised when somebody walked into the kitchen, Fishy usually came in to steal the first sandwich that she makes. No she was surprised when it was someone she hadn't met yet.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and proceeded to ask "Who are you?" when she saw the cloak he was wearing her eyes brightened slightly "You have the same cloak as big brother Tachi and Fishy. Are you a big brother too?"

Deidara glared at the small child. Where the hell did she come from? "I'm Deidara Un. Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome!" she looked down at the sandwich she had just finished making. A smile came to her face and she picked it up and held it to him. "Do you want a sandwich?"

A smirk appeared on Deidara's face. He didn't know where this small girl came from, but until he found out where she came from and why she was here he might as well benefit from her. "Un I'll have a sandwich." Her smile grew as he took it from her. "So where did you come from Un?"

Kagome took her eyes off of his hair, he had really pretty hair. "I followed Tachi out of my village. Then Fishy let me come along to meet Pain. After that Pain let me stay!"

Deidara eyed Kagome as he took a bite out of the sandwich "Why did Pain let you stay Un?"

Kagome's face scrunched up as she tried to remember what Tachi and Pain said she had "Tachi says I have a keky genki?"

Deidara's eyes went wide "A kekkei genkai?" he asked, slightly excited wondering what the girl might have that Pain would let a child stay with the Akatsuki.

Kagome nodded quickly "Yeah that. I see lights around everybody and I can follow where those lights have been if I focus. Tachi told Pain that I was seeing auras."

"Un. What do you see around me then?" Deidara asked curiously.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused for a second. Tachi had been teaching her how to control her power so she didn't have to see the lights all of the time. The lights could get really annoying and sometimes gave her a headache. She learned that once she figured out how to turn it off it was really easy. Turning it back on though took some concentration. When she opened her eyes again the world exploded in colors before she focused on the man sitting in front of her. Her eyes went wide when she saw how bright the light around him was. "It's a really really bright yellow. It seems to pop around the edges, it's really fun to look at."

Kagome had a brief thought about how the lights, no Tachi called them auras, the auras of the people she was meeting here were a lot brighter than most people's. Then Fishy walked into the room along with a boy with bright red hair, his aura just as bright and red. When Kisame saw Deidara eating a sandwich his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Shrimp, is he eating my sandwich?" Kisame asked slowly.

Kagome blinked at him "Well, he's eating my sandwich but you usually come in to eat mine, so um… yes?" she completely missed the slight tension in the air and continued "I can make one for you though if you want me to Fishy."

"Yeah that would be great Shrimp, I'm rather hungry." Kisame said as he sat across from Deidara. The moment that Kagome was busy making the sandwich Kisame caught Deidara's attention. He had already told Sasori what he was about to tell him, well a version of it anyway. "Kagome is completely off limits. There is no explosive testing on her got it? Do not make her part of your twisted art."

Deidara nodded "Un I won't. She's cute and funny. She calls you Fishy Un." He said as he chuckled under his breath.

Kisame would have retaliated but Kagome came up and put the plate down in front of him. "Here you go Fishy."

He rubbed the top of her head "Thanks Shrimp."

Kagome nodded then turned her attention to the other person she hadn't met yet. She liked meeting new people, expecially if she could add them into her new family. "What's your name?" she asked cutely.

Sasori looked down at her and blinked once before saying "Sasori."

Kagome smiled at him "Well Sasori, your aura is really pretty. It's all swirly and fun to watch, just like Deida's. Do you want a sandwich too?" Sasori shook his head and walked out the door and down the hall. Kagome turned to Kisame "Did I say something wrong Fishy?"

"Naw, don't mind him. He's worse than Itachi with feelings. He doesn't eat, that's all. Actually it's more like he doesn't have to eat." Kisame explained to her and she nodded her understanding. She was learning very quickly that each and every member of this hodge podge family was extremely unique, not just from each other but from everyone else in the world too.

Kagome then remembered that she was supposed to meet Tachi very soon. She saw that Deida was almost done with the sandwich he was eating so she snatched it from him and shoved it in her mouth "Thorwwy, but I meed to meet Tachi." She mumbled through her full mouth. Then she took off down the hall to the room Tachi had told her to meet him in.

Deidara just kept looking at his now empty hand "How did I not see her coming Un?"

Kisame laughed "Yeah she does that. When she is fully trained she is going to be a master of stealth. On our way here we would look away for a minute and she would disappear, poof gone. One time she ended up one mile away from us being chased by a wild dog. She has horrible luck, probably why she ended up with us."

"What is she doing with Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"Oh Kagome wants to be a ninja so she bugged Itachi nonstop until he agreed to teach her. Itachi is now her ninja teacher, well for now at least. I'm sure all of us will eventually teach her one thing or another." Kisame said as he got up and started towards a training room, he needed to get some training in. All of this sitting around was getting to him, he needed action. He made sure to stay away from the training room Itachi and Kagome were using though, he didn't want to get stuck with being her main teacher.

Deidara had a thoughtful look on his face as he made his way back to his room. He wouldn't make Kagome part of his art, but maybe she would like his art. Nobody else seemed to appreciate his affinity for the explosive arts, maybe she would. A grin spread across his face, he was definitely going to show her when he had a chance. This new girl could be fun!


	5. Konan part 1

Kisame woke up to the door of his room slamming closed. He was about to get up to see who it was that bothered him when a small body tackled into him. Oh, so it was the shrimp.

Kisame raised an eyebrow as she started trying to hide behind him. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but was interrupted when they heard a shout go through the hideout.

"Kaaggooommeeee!" Deidara yelled as loud as he could. Kagome giggled slightly and tried to bury herself deeper.

Now both of Kisame's eyebrows were up "What did you do Shrimp?"

Kagome giggled again and said "Shh. He's coming."

Sure enough a few seconds later Deidara ripped the door open "Where is she?" he demanded. Deidara's hair was in a somewhat sloppy braid, but that wasn't the biggest issue. Pink streaks went through his hair.

Kisame burst out laughing "I have no idea where the shrimp is. Nice hair Deidara."

Deidara growled "When I find her I'm gunna punish her, un!" then he turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Kagome's head popped out from beneath the covers, a huge smile on her face "Isn't it pretty?" she asked happily.

Kisame let out another laugh "How did you manage that Shrimp?

"Well I've wanted to braid his hair since I met him. It's so long and pretty. He always says no though. Since he hangs out with Sasori a lot I asked him what I should do. he told me to do it when he wasn't looking and if I made it pretty enough he wouldn't mind. Since I'm not really great at braids yet I decided to give him color as well to make it pretty. I ground up a bunch of pink flowers I found outside. It took forever and it stained my fingers pink. See?" she held up her hands to show her extremely pink fingers. "The only time I could think to do it when he wasn't looking was when he was sleeping. So I woke up really early today and snuck into his room." She gave a smile "I think it turned out really pretty!"

Kisame gave a snort of amusement. "Yeah it's great Shrimp. You do realize he isn't' going to stop until he's gotten you back, right?"

Kagome tilted her head, not completely understanding "Deida will do my hair too?"

Kisame shook his head "No Shrimp that is not what I mean. I have no idea what he has planned, but you're not going to love it."

Kagome pouted for a moment. Deida wouldn't do anything mean to her, he was Deida. Suddenly she remembered what else she had planned for the morning. With all of the excitement she almost forgot. He eyes lit up "Oh that's right I got to go. I have to do something, see you later Fishy!" then she dashed out of the room. Leaving a confused Kisame behind.

Kagome had ended up getting her own room after the first week of staying there. That was her current destination. She saw the small bouquet of flowers that she was saving. All of the flowers in it were blue. The flowers were going to die soon though; she was going to have to go out again. Deciding she didn't want any of the flowers to go to waste she simply grabbed the rest of them.

She had gotten into the rhythm of giving some of the blue flowers to Pain every day. It may not make his sickness go away, but it did make him feel better, emotionally. Plus, since he was letting her stay here it was the least she could do. she started skipping her way down to Pain's room. Having to take a few detours as Deida was still looking for her and she didn't want him to find her just yet. In the past couple weeks she learned that Pain was only in his room sometimes. So she would knock and if he didn't open the door after a minutes or so she just left the flowers outside of the door. She tried not using her powers all that much, at least not in the base. Unless she was looking for someone or avoiding someone did she use her power. The flowers however would always be gone by the next time she walked by the door so she just assumed he got them when he came back.

When she got to the door she got a weird feeling. Her eyes widened slightly, there was someone else in Pain's room. Someone she hadn't met before. For some reason it made her feel a bit uneasy, whoever's aura this was it felt really weird. Hesitantly she knocked on the door "Pain?"

It took a few tense seconds before the door opened. Kagome's smiled died off her face, it wasn't Pain that opened the door. It was a lady. The women in her village were not nice to her, at all. In the back of her mind she was expecting this lady to be mean to her as well. "What do you need?" she asked quietly.

"I… um, I… I was just wondering. Um…" Kagome couldn't form a sentence and it was making her mad. The woman wasn't being mean, her aura was really kind and caring. In fact the lady was actually really pretty. She didn't get this weird feeling from Deida or Saso, so why was this lady madding her so nervous? Was it simply because she was a girl? Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and she pushed the flowers into the lady's hands "Give these to Pain please." Then she took off running down the hall. She activated her power and searched for Tachi, she really wanted to be by him at the moment.

Konan had a very confused look on her face. She had just gotten back from doing an errand for Pain in one of the hidden villages. It had taken her a bit longer to complete than she had originally thought. When she got back to report to Pain he had informed her of a new… member? A five-year-old girl with an extremely rare Kekkei genkai. The said little girl that just ran sprinting away from her. Konan looked down at the flowers and her eyes widened as she remembers the small bunched of blues flowers being dried around Pain's room. He had a soft spot for her already, how adorable. But then from what Pain had been saying everyone else that had met her held a soft spot as well.

Konan walked back into the room and approached Pain. She handed him the flowers and he gave a small smile. "What is the story with the flowers?" she asked.

"She gave me on the first day she was here. Ever since I got at least one per day." Pain told her.

"Is she shy?" she asked him, still confused about the child's actions earlier.

Pain shook his head "I don't believe so. She followed Itachi and Kisame out of her village. When she met Deidara the first thing she did was offer him a sandwich. She also sits and talks to Sasori all of the time. Why?"

Deciding to solve this little mystery herself she shook her head "Nothing just curious." A small smile appeared on her face as she made a plan to win over the only other girl in the hideout.


End file.
